kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Hand
|ability=Burning (from missiles), Stone (from stars) |category=Boss }} Crazy Hand is a boss character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. He and his counterpart Master Hand have appeared in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror as one boss. Crazy Hand is a levitating, animated hand that attacks much more erratically than his counterpart. He can do many punches, slaps and special moves like dropping bombs, shooting laser beams and spinning on the ground like crazy. He can also do combination attacks with Master Hand. In the Super Smash Bros. series, many of Crazy Hand's attacks have status effects (his grab puts a flower on a character's head, his poke attack can freeze, etc.) and also has unique moves such as dropping bombs. Like Master Hand, many of his attacks are based on the attacks of Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Super Star. Kirby fighting Crazy Hand and Master Hand]] In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Crazy Hand is, together with Master Hand, the main boss of Level 9, Candy Constellation, making them the eighth bosses of the game. He retains a portion of his abilities from Super Smash Bros. Melee, but his attack power is significantly weaker due to the distinct difference from both games. In addition, he does not have very high HP compared to other bosses because of his dual appearance with Master Hand. In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he appears with Master Hand as the final bosses at the end of Classic Mode during Hard, Very Hard, and Intense difficulties after certain prerequisites are fulfilled. He also appears in Event match 50: Final Destination Match in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Crazy Hand can again be fought alongside Master Hand when Classic Mode is set to a higher difficulty. However, the choice can be made to fight Master Hand alone or Master Hand and Crazy Hand in some difficulties; choosing to fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand will result in a greater reward. In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'', seemingly hundreds of Crazy Hands appear alongside their master, Dharkon, the embodiment of chaos and darkness who also happens to be bitter rivals with Galeem. Related Quotes Trivia *Uja from Kirby: Squeak Squad can take the form of a hand, which greatly resembles Crazy Hand and Master Hand. *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only bosses without eyes in the ''Kirby'' series that aren't robotic or machines. Artwork Crazyhand2.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Brawl Crazy Hand.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KPR Sticker 148.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery KatAM Crazy Hand.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' SSB3DS Crazy Hand.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBU Master Hand and Crazy Hand.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU_Master_Hand_screenshot.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites Crazy Hand.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' de:Crazy Hand es:Crazy Hand it:Crazy Hand ja:クレイジーハンド ru:Сумасшедшая Рука zh:疯狂之手 Category:Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Burning Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Male characters